Tales Of The Allyhe
by DatCollab
Summary: An ancient race got slain by their own planet's inner core when it burst into flames and death. The few survivors settled on Earth, but need to flee thanks to a stupid mistake. They go on many adventures and survive on the power of friendship. By bending reality they find themselves in the funniest, yet most awkward situations know to the galaxy.
1. Prologue

Pim looked at the menu that the waiter gave him. He felt like having some meat, rather then fish or a salad.

_Mmmmh, the steak with pepper sauce sounds delicious!_

He flipped the page to the wines.

_I'll pay tonight's wine. The least I could do after five years. Let's hope they like red wine._

He continued to study the collection of available wines they had. After a short while he made up his mind.

"I'll have the steak with pepper sauce and a bottle of red wine. The one from Montepulciano." Pim said and handed the menu back to the waiter. He put the menu under his right arm and noted down the order.

Viktor stared at the beautiful front side of the menu that he got about twenty seconds ago. He then flipped it open and looked through the foods, he wasn't that hungry though.

''Uhm... Sir, what is the ''smallest'' thing you have to offer?'' He said to the waiter.

''Well, that would probably be a chicken sandwich.'' He said.

''Alright, I'd like a chicken sandwich then please.'' Viktor said, smiling while he handed the menu back to the waitress.

The waiter noted it.

Tiffany rolled her fork back and fourth on the napkin. She knew what she wanted, and was ready to order. She looked over and saw the waiter walking over.

"What would you like, Ma'am?" The waiter asked.

"Mmm'... I'll take a Capicollo." Tiffany said, handing back the menu. The waiter nodded and wrote it down. She watched as he walked away.

"It's good to see you guys again. These last five years felt like twelve!" Pim said once the waiter was out of sight.

"Yeah... I'm glad you remembered where to meet up... Unlike last time..." Tiffany reminded, grinning. Tiffany looked around. "Quite the fancy place, huh?"

''Yeah, Very fancy, anyways, what have you been up to since our last get-together?'' Viktor said, smiling as he felt like he was home.

"I finished my studies in Ghent and moved to Brussels. Still want to something with music but I got myself a well paying job as waiter. What 'bout you guys?"

"Well, I sat at home, on my computer, designing games for no reason... I was also playing a game, testing it out to see if any errors... Other than that, nothing much..." Tiffany complained.

"Awww, come here." Pim and Viktor replied, pulling her in for a group hug. But she quickly pushed them away.

''Personally I payed Elvis a quick visit..." Viktor said getting interrupted.

"Dude! Don't talk about that stuff in public!" Pim sort of silently yelled.

"We're kinda alone, there's no table close by that actually has people seated at it, but anyways. I also moved from Toronto to Stockholm and I started working at 7 Eleven... Boring but it was the only work I could find that didn't actually required any actual work.'' Viktor said with a slight chuckle.

"I'm still livin' in California..." Tiffany sighed. "Nothing much happens."

"That's sad. But it's pretty much the same in Belgium, except for politics but that doesn't really make up for it, does it." Pim sighed.

Viktor sighed and whispered ''Don't you just miss the OLD times, y'know, when we were children and young strapping lads?" Viktor sighed again.

"We've had this conversation countless times now. Are we going to talk about it every time?" Pim said annoyed.

"You're just mad it always ends up when you fell in to a bunch of shit!" Tiffany stated, laughing.

Viktor laughed and said "Ooooh yes, I remember that happening like it was yesterday. Don't you agree Foxie?" Viktor pat the air.

Tiffany giggled. "You're so strange..."

Pim facepalmed "Here we go again." and he sighed.

"Fffff." Viktor exclaimed. "I kinda want tacos or waffles or something. Oh well... No Foxie, I'll pet you again later." Viktor said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Well, we agreed to eat at Italian restaurant. Can't you ever make up your mind?" Pim said to Viktor.

"I guess not." Viktor said with a small chuckle.

"So how you guys enjoying... Earth?" Tiffany asked. She rested her head on her hand.

"I can barely remember where we were before... So good, I guess." Pim anwsered looking at a bypassing skater.

"Earth is... Well it's not the best but it's good I guess... But anyways, how do you like earth, Tiff?" Viktor asked staring out into the sky.

"It's boring. The humans are so, mean. I had to help a starving child a couple weeks ago." Tiffany mumbled.

"Humans can be terrible." Pim said under his breath. "They'll never change, trust me."

''Yeah, someone tried robbing the 7Eleven shop not to long ago... I almost ended up shooting them with a defense gun the store had, and on that note that humans never change, that's true. They were like this in the 20th century too. '' Viktor almost mumbled to keep quiet. ''But David Tennant is a damn good actor.''

"Well, some of their music is good... Ever heard of Owl City?" Tiffany obviously asked for Pim to answer.

''Oi! I listen to a good bit of music too... But no, I have never heard of Owl City.'' Viktor pouted.

"I don't like Owl City very much, I prefer artists like Netsky or Rameses B. Do you guys know them?" Pim asked the group.

"Never heard of em'... I only like Owl City's old music. Like, On the Wing or Rainbow Veins." Tiffany said.

''Oh yes, Netsky and Rameses B are very good, but personally I listen to very mixed music. Let's see... That Handsome Devil, Voltaire, Korn, I probably could ramble on and on about several bands... But I seem to have forgotten about all of them right now, just my luck.'' Viktor said and felt betrayed by himself.

"I don't like metal that much. I just stick with electronic. I make some myself anyways." Pim replied and turned to Viktor. "So, how's Stockholm? I heard it's a beautiful city!" Pim asked him with a curious tone.

''Well, it is, but many people are smoking and there are alot of beggars.'' Viktor replied. ''And how is Brussels?''

"Most people think it's nice, but I don't like it. Also way too much beggars. I prefer other cities like Bruges or Leuven." Pim answered.

''That's nice, now Tiff, how is California?'' Viktor asked Tiffany.

Tiffany placed her forehead on the table. "Boring." She muttered.

''Headdesk level: Max.'' Viktor said with a slightly mocking tone.

"It can't be that bad, come on! You can drink Mountain Dew!" Pim said in surprised voice.

"I prefer Sprite." Tiffany grumbled.

''What's Mountain Dew?'' Viktor asked. ''Is it like Fanta?''

"Well, kinda like Sprite." Tiffany answered.

"Tiff, you sound annoyed by something. Tell us what's on your mind." Pim said to her. He wanted to take good care of his friends, mentally and physically.

"It's nothing, Pim." Tiffany said. She sighed, lifted her head, and looked around. "Wow, they do take a while..."

And as if that was a que the waiter to walked to our table with a bottle of wine in hand.

"Would you like to taste if your wine is good, Sir?" the waiter asked Pim."

"Sure!" he answered and turned to his friends. "You guys wanna taste too?" He asked them.

''Sure, only a little though." Tiffany noted. "Wine still isn't my favorite drink."

''I'd LOVE too. Y'know wine's really good, I don't think I've ever drunk red wine and I'm speeding up.'' Viktor exclaimed very speedy.

The waiter nodded and poured a little bit of wine in everyone's glass.

''This will be good!'' Viktor said and straight down drank the little bit of wine that he had in his glass. ''That's was delicious. And I am damn hyper!''

Pim smelled the wine. You could still smell the grapes where the wine was made from. He suddenly took a swig and drank all of it. "Ah! That's some delicious wine right there!"

Tiffany took a quick sip but quickly put it down. She slid it over to Viktor who drank it instantly.

''Thank you Tiff!'' Viktor said to Tiffany after he drank the wine.

"The wine's good! Bring us the bottle!" Pim told the waiter with an enthusiastic tone. The waiter walked off to go get the real bottle.

"It's good I guess..." Tiffany muttered. She looked down and played with her napkin a bit.

A minute later the waiter came back with the real bottle of wine. "Your dishes are ready." He told us and left to come back with our orders. Tiffany's plate had three ciabatta's with capicolla slices on it. Viktor's plate was a simple chicken sandwich with salad, eggs, tomato's and cucumber. Pim's plate had a large steak on it that was pink on the inside. There was a small pool of pepper sauce at the opposite side of the plate. It had a tiny mountain of salad next to it. The waiter filled everyone's glass with wine and walked away to let us start eating our dishes.

"This looks tasty!" Pim said while cutting his steak. And cut of a small piece and dipped it in his pepper sauce. He let out a loud "Mmmmh" to let everyone know that it was delicious.

''This is damn tasty!'' Viktor said with a mouth full of chicken sandwich, which he had already tucked in to.

Tiffany took little bites out of the bread. "I've had better." She mumbled, then continued to eat. She took the wine, and drank it all, then wiped her mouth. "Pim, some more wine?" She asked, holding her glass out.

"Are you sure? There's no going back once you say yes." Pim said and let out a small chuckle.

Tiffany rolled her eyes and held her glass out. "Well?"

Pim happily took the glass and refilled it. "Here ya' go!" he said and handed the glass back to Tiffany.

''Pim... Would you mind pouring me another glass of wine as well?'' Viktor held out his glass towards Pim. ''Or do I have to pour it myself?'' Viktor smiled.

Pim held the wine bottle above Viktor's glass and poured wine into it. Then he shook the bottle and heard some clutches. "Welp, looks like we need another bottle!"

''Can't we just go to the bar after this?'' Viktor said sounding enthusiastic.

"As long as you don't drink too much. You always end up drunk..." Tiffany muttered.

"Yeah, remember The Ironforge Drinking Contest, I still end up on the ground laughing!" Pim said and laughed. "Oh those Dwarves!"

''Oh yes, I remember that so well!'' Viktor said with another mouth full of chicken sandwich.

A while later we all finished our meals. Viktor and Pim waited outside as Tiffany went inside to pay the bill.

"Now, let's head down to the bar!" Pim cheered as they made their way to the pier.

* * *

''**CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG.**" the crowd cheered. Viktor and some other drunkards were chugging beer.

"This isn't gonna turn out well." Tiffany mumbled to herself. Pim silently agreed.

"He needs to stop, we don't want him to drink himself into coma again do we?" Pim asked Tiffany.

"That would be bad..." Tiffany muttered.

''I can take some more!'' Viktor barely got the time to say between his next drink.

Tiffany sighed. "Viktor, stop it."

''A little more!'' Viktor struggled to say between him pausing from the drinking to take a breath.

"Viktor stop it! You're completely smashed!" Pim yelled at him and taking a sip from his apple gin.

''I'm not smashed yet, y'know what I am.'' Viktor said while still trying to drink.

"You're drunk as FUCK." Pim yelled.

"Viktor, you're kinda pouring the drink all over yourself. You might wanna stop..." Tiffany said.

''Blublublublbub.'' Viktor said sounding like he was drowning on his drink. ''blubl I'm fine blublublbu''

Pim turned to Tiffany. "Let's just drag his ass out of the bar." He said her bluntly.

"AAAH!" was yelled from somewhere. Pim looked around and saw Viktor lying face down in a pile of beer bottles. He facepalmed and walked back to Tiffany.

''Okay, shi- hic! I just MIGHT have- hic! Drunk a LITTLE too- hic! Much...'' Viktor said lying face down into the floor.

"Lets do it..." Tiffany said. She and Pim kneeled down, ready to grab Viktor's legs.

Viktor shot up before they grabbed his legs. ''I'm fine! I can walk!'' He said and walked out of the bar.

"Hey, I'm not done with you yet, you piece of shit!" A voice called out. It was the drunkard who challenged Viktor to the drinking contest. He was slowly zig-zagging towards Viktor with a broken bottle in his hand. He stopped in front of him and got into fighting stance, ready to strike.

Tiffany stepped in front of Viktor. "Well, if I were you, I wouldn't do that." Tiffany said and smirked.

"You should listen to her." Pim said as he joined Tiffany.

''Nono! I can do this!'' Viktor said while he moved Tiffany and Pim out of the way. ''You forgot... I have THIS power.'' There was a blinding light around Viktor's entire body and when it stopped, there was a Tiger where Viktor had just stood, It roared.

"Viktor! What the fuck are you doing?!" Tiffany roared and grabbed his fur. "Stop it! Now! There's people around here!"

Suddenly there was flashes from cellphones and cameras.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck fuck." Pim rapidly said.

There was another blinding light around Viktor's body and he was suddenly a Human again. ''Well fuck!'' Viktor said and fell over. ''I'm fine!'' He exclaimed as he shot up again.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to crush some cellphones and cameras..." Tiffany muttered. She moved towards the people with the cellphones. "Drop em'."

"We need to go, NOW! Come on!" Pim yelled as he grabbed Viktor's and Tiffany's arms and ran away. Some people began to chase us with their cameras and cell phones.

''Tiff! Fly us out of here!'' Viktor yelled to Tiffany

She sighed and her wings shot out. She got a running start and shot up into the sky, out of peoples views. "Happy now?"

''Indeed I am. Except I appear to be falling.'' Viktor said while falling down and his voice slowly fading away.

"NO!" Pim screamed and reached out his arm towards Viktor. Viktor slowly decreased speed over time as Pim kept focusing on him. Eventually we got close enough to grab him.

"Fucking hell! Don't let go next time, I'll just let you fall! Now let's get the fuck out of Santa Monica!" Pim yelled over the wind.

"Goddamnit! Seriously! You always let go!" Tiffany roared

''Hehehe.'' Viktor chuckled. ''You'll always save me.'' Viktor smiled. Pim slapped him and smiled back like nothing happened.

Then they flew over to Tiffany's house. The group needed rest. They will need it.

* * *

"My god! Viktor. You need to stop shape shifting in front of people... Next thing we know, people are gonna be knocking on our door!'' Tiffany mumbled.

There was a knocking on the door.

Everyone looked at each other, all thinking ''Well fuck.'' except for Pim who was thinking "I feel like having popcorn. And a foot massage... Yeah!"

''I'll just get it.'' Viktor said while sighing. ''Oh yeah also... I think we left my fox behind... No, wait here he his!'' Viktor pat the air again and then went over to the door, opened the door and there were two men in black suits. Viktor stood there, dumbfounded. "Well, uh..." Viktor slammed the door in their faces and walked back to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee and walked back to the door.

"Act normal." Pim said to Viktor as he passed by. Viktor reached the door and opened it again to find the same two men still standing there.

''Sup?'' Viktor said sounding VERY tired and slammed the door shut again.

"Don't be so harsh, V!" Pim yelled at Viktor and walked to the door. He pushed Viktor out of the way and opened the door.

"Hi there, would you like to come in for a cup o' coffee?" Pim asked as it were his neighbours.

One of the men got something out of his jacket and almost shoved it into Pim's face. It was a badge with the American Eagle on it.

"Homeland Security. You three are coming with us." they said to Pim.

"Eeuuuuhh...NOPE!" he yelled and kicked the man in his nuts and slammed the door shut. He quickly locked the door, clapped his hands and yelled. "We need to get out of here! Pronto!"

''Well... Fuck... Wait, Pim what if we just mess around with them for the laugh and go with them and teleport when go into prison?'' Viktor said to Pim with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Prison?! They're gonna capture us and the kill or dissect us! Or at least put us under maximum supervision in Guantanamo Bay!" Pim yelled at him angered.

"For fuck's sake! I'm already getting the portal ready! Just keep them out!" Tiffany yelled.

''Soooo, we get to mess around with them?'' Viktor asked with excitement.

"OH BOY OH BOY!" Pim yelled as he ran to the door

''Messing around with people for seven and a half minutes! Perfect.'' Viktor said and there was a blinding light around his right arm and suddenly it was an octopus tentacle. Viktor smiled. ''I'm pissed, I'm hungover, and I'm pissed. Lets go fuck them u-''

"Viktor! Grab that milk." Pim yelled.

''Alright.'' Viktor reached after a milk carton and tossed it to Pim, all with his tentacle arm.

Pim caught the milk in mid-air and focused on it. A very bad smell began to develop. He opened he milk carton with his head turned away. He opened the door and threw it at the men in the suit.

*Bum, bum* The men were trying to break down the door.

"They're breaking down the door, you'll be doing this alone Viktor!'' Pim yelled. He focused on the door, changing its particles. He was making them harder so the door would be harder to break down.

''Wait what?'' Viktor said, suprised. ''I won't be able to mess around with them until the god damn door is broken down.''

"Just stop 'em ya' dumbass!" Pim yelled.

''HOW?!'' Viktor yelled.

"Just do something!" Pim screamed back, getting some sweat from changing the door's hardness.

''I'm gonna JUMP out through the window and attack them from behind!'' Viktor yelled as he ran off towards a window. He quickly flung the window open and jumped down. ''Ooooi! Black suity men!'' Viktor shouted at them and slapped them in the face with his octopus tentacle.

The men charged at Viktor.

''Lolnope.'' Viktor said and tripped them using his tentacle. A blinding light covered Viktor's entire body and seconds later, he was a panther. And started running around. Viktor started hearing a recognizable tune... and the men started chasing him. ''COME AT ME, BRO!'' Viktor roared and continued to run around. The men didn't catch up to Viktor because he was a panther and was damn fast, the men also tripped several times.

"The fucking portal is ready!" Tiffany yelled. "Get your asses over here!"

Pim stopped focusing on the door and took some steps back. "Viktor! Get away from the door!" Pim yelled.

''I'm not close to the god damn door, Pim!'' Viktor shouted back. And ran and ''placed'' the men in front of the door.

Pim charged at the door and jumped to it, holding out his right foot in front of him. The door's hinges bended backwards and cracked off the wall. The door fell down on the suited men with Pim on top. "YOU JUST GOT OWNED BITCH!" He yelled at them. "Come on, V! Portal's ready!" He yelled.

Viktor rushed indoors and a blinding light embraced him again, and a few seconds later he was in his human form again. ''Let's go! **LEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY**!'' Viktor yelled.

"**JEEEENNNNKIIININNSSS!**" Tiffany finished. They both ran into the portal and Pim followed them in with a dolphin dive.

Half an hour later, the two men wake up under a door and take a look inside the house.

"Where are they?" One of them said.

"I don't know, let's go back to the donut bar. It's happy hour!" The other one replied.

They both ran down the street for some lovely donuts.

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

**That's it for the prologue! I hope y'all enjoyed it. This took about a week to write, so don't expect frequent updates. - Pim**

**All I have to say about this is, we had tons of fun writing it. I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't. Steal. My. Cookies. -Tiffany/Tiff**

**Anyways, this took us quite some time, it was pretty funny as well. And uuh... Yeah, hope you enjoy it, keep reading all the normal stuff c: Bai! -Viktor/V**

**NOW CLICK ALL TEH BUTTONS, ALL OF THEM!**


	2. Chapter 1: Where The Hell am I!

"Eeeeeeuuuh..." Pim woke up with a dry mouth. He pushed himself off the surface, it felt like... hay? He rubbed his eyes as he moved himself into a sitting position. He opened his eyes and saw a sawmill in front of him.

"You there! Get off my roof." A voice called out. Pim started to look around. Only after a while he got the idea to look down. He saw a muscular man looking at him, he had long blonde hair and a small beard in the same color. Pim looked below, observing his surroundings. "Why am I on a roof?"

He moved towards the edge of the flat part of the roof, where the slope began. He tried to slide down the slope slowly, but that quickly resulted in losing grip and falling off the roof. He stood up and patted the dust off himself. Pim noticed that he was wearing a leather chestplate, some leather pants and a pair of boots that had wool inside of them. The man who called out earlier walked up to Pim, but before beginning the conversation he scratched his beard really quick.

"What were you doing on my roof?" The man asked. He had a stern face with blue eyes. Pim thought he was about 44 years old.

"Eeeeuh, I don't know how I got there, I don't even know where I am!" Pim replied, sounding a bit confused. Normally when they went through a portal he would end up somewhere in the wood, or in a tree, but he never woke up on a roof before. He looked around a bit. There was a small gate, a sawmill, a smithing thingy behind him... and some chickens running around.

"You're in Riverwood, and you have no idea how you got on my roof?" The man asked. He sounded like he didn't trust me one bit.

_Riverwood, why does that name sound so familiar..._

"Well, I don't know what I'm doing here anyways, I might as well get out of here." Pim said and patted the man on his shoulder. "See you around!"

Pim walked out of the little settlement and saw a sword sticking in a treestump. He looked around, he was alone. Who would leave behind a sword like that.

Pim walked up to it and grabbed it. He hesitated a bit but took it anyways, now he just needed to get away from that treestump as fast as possible. He followed a path for a bit and crossed a bridge. Suddenly he heard a growl. Pim slowly turned around to saw a wolf charging at him.

"Oh shit, **AAAAAAAAH**" He screamed as he ran away. He kept running and looked back at a point to find the wolf still chasing him.

_Damn! Ok, I need to do this! Screw you nature!_

Pim closed his eyes and turned around, swinging 'his' new sword with his might. He opened his eyes to see the wolf on his side with a pool of blood next to him. The sword's edge painted with it's blood. He looked over the wolf and saw a big cut in its back, leading down to the belly. The cadaver was lying on the middle of the road... motionless and still bleeding.

Ye Gods! I'm sorta glad that I did that... Now I'm not food. I still better move it, or maybe some other wolves will...*gulp* eat the cadaver.

He continued walking down the road until something caught his eye. He saw a windmill in the distance. Maybe there's a city nearby! From all this excitement he ran down the road. He saw a city on top of a hill, surrounded by farms on the flat land around it. He saw a group of...people that looked like giant walking cats. He went up to them. "Hi there, mind if I join?"

One of the cats turned around. "A high elf that doesn't insult us... Sure, come join us."

_High Elf? Ok, this is becoming weirder and weirder. I need to find a mirror soon._

Pim joined the group and sat down at a fireplace. It was almost sundown. The group gladly shared some of their food, like bread, cheese and a bottle of ale. Pim kinda wanted to get into the city before the moon was high up. So he told the group that he needed to go but that they were great... eeuhh, cat-people. Many paws were shaken and he even received a hug from the last one. I did feel something move... but that probably Pim being weird again. Time to walk up to the gate!

Pim walked up to the gate and saw two guards guarding possibly the only way into the city. "Hi there!"

"Halt! We need to check if you don't have anything illegal with you." One of the guard called out as he walked towards Pim.

"Sure, check me, I don't have anything but my armour and sword."

The guard began checking my armour... "Aha! What do we have here?" The guard walked back with a purple bottle in his hand.

"Eeuh, what's that?" Pim asked the guard with a very nervous voice. Slowly beads of sweat started appearing on his forehead.

"Don't act like you don't know what this is, dumb elf. You know what this is as well as I do!"

"I seriously don't know what that is!"

"Why don't you spend some time in the dungeons. That'll teach you not to bring skooma here."

"What the fuck is skoo-" Pim was cut off by a bag being pulled over his head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Pim yelled and tried to get out of the guard's hold.

Pim heard something being yelled... Something among the lines of, "Knock him out!"

The next thing Pim felt was a blunt object against his forehead. Then everything became black.

* * *

"Bleh." Viktor said in a very tired way. And noticed that he was lying down. In an alley, wearing slightly tattered clothes and slightly longer hair than he had before. It about reached his eyes. He looked at it and from his angle it was black, he also dragged his hands around his head to check for anything new. The only different thing was slightly longer ears and dark skin. He walked out from the alley and saw that the sun was setting and also saw some few people around the town. There was several houses, looking pretty normal, and some stands. He walked up to a person in a stand and asked. ''Excuse me, but where am I?''

''Yer in Whiterun!'' The man said with an accent that Viktor could not make out.

''Whiterun ey? What year is it?'' Viktor asked the man.

''It's the fourth era!'' The man said with a strong ''marking'' on the r's.

''Whiterun... Fourth era. Are we in Skyrim?'' Viktor asked after thinking for a while.

''Yer right about that!'' The man answered.

''Okay, thanks.'' Viktor said, he had also taken a loaf of bread when nobody saw him. He walked around and eventually saw a man who asked.

''Got any change, mister?'' The man asked.

''No... But I do have this bread that you can have.'' Viktor answered and gave the man the bread.

''Thank you!'' The man exclaimed and starting eating the bread and wasn't really saving any.

''No problem.'' Viktor said and walked away and was walking away from everything when he heard the man in the market stall's voice.

''There he is!'' He shouted and pointed to Viktor.

''Mother of... FFFFF.'' Viktor said and started running away from guards who had started chasing him. He headed for outside of the city walls and away but when he well reached the gate there was several guards standing there blocking the way out. Viktor smiled and shouted: ''LEROOOOOOY JEEEENKIIIIIIINS!'' Then he ran even faster than before and right before he was about to run into the guards he jumped as high as he could. It was high enough for him to put a boot to the face to one of the guards, but of course that made him fall face first into the dirt.

''Ow.'' Viktor said before getting bombarded with guards holding him down. ''That was pretty fun'' Viktor thought before he was knocked out by one of the guards.

* * *

Tiffany sat up, and looked around. She groaned, her back hurt and she felt weak. She felt as if she were slowly sliding off something...

"Oh! What the fu-" Tiffany yelled before hitting the ground. She rubbed the back of her head and looked up to see a crowd. It looked like a market. She got up, inspecting the place. She tapped on a guard's shoulder. "Uh, may I ask, where we are?"

"Whiterun." The guard said and walked away. Tiffany facepalmed and groaned. She realized where she was. In Skyrim. She walked throughout town, watching people work. She looked over and saw someone hooded, being dragged towards the palace. She ran towards the guards.

"Uh, who's in the bag?" Tiffany asked, curiously. The guard pointed a sword at her.

"Move along citizen. Nothing to see here." The guard yelled. Tiffany was annoyed by this.

"I asked, who is in the bag?"

"And I said, move along citizen. Nothing to see here." Tiffany took one last look at the person that was hooded before she walked away. As she walked through the town, somebody that had a mask and a dagger jumped out. He attempted to swing the dagger at her but she swiftly jumped over his dagger, put a hand on his head and pushed him to the ground in one smooth motion. The thief hit his head against the ground and fell unconscious.

Before anyone could look, she quickly took the dagger and any coins he had, which was about 120 coins. She stuck the dagger up her sleeve and went to find a guard to take care of the thief.


End file.
